


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto is sweltering, his office is overheated, his car is like a furnace, his only escape is the lab. But even there he finds something equally hot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

Bokuto looked at his watch, lunchtime at last. He shut his computer, cleared up his paperwork and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Giving bobble-head Bobby a friendly flick on his way past he hurried from his stiflingly hot office to the parking lot. Usually he would have parked in the underground garage but today he had arrived late after visiting the crime scene with Akaashi and all the spaces were taken. His SUV was now sitting in full sun and with outside temperatures well into the nineties he knew it would be like an oven inside.

He opened the door and was hit by a wall of overheated air. The inside of the car was like a sauna, the air even smelt cooked. He climbed in grimacing at the vinyl trim he had to touch, it was red hot. He was almost surprised it hadn’t melted. The seats were hot as he sat down, not unbearably so thank goodness, the fabric upholstery was a little kinder to him than the hard plastics of the dash. He turned the engine on and flipped the switch for the aircon. Then he sat back for five minutes whilst the hot air was gradually replaced by an almost fridge like chill. He wouldn’t usually waste gas that way but today if he tried to drive the car when it was that hot inside he figured he could pass out. 

He tugged off his tie and opened a couple of shirt buttons in relief. He planned to stay at the lab for the rest of the day and their dress code was a lot more relaxed. He tossed the tie onto the rear seat alongside his jacket and then rolled up his shirt sleeves. Feeling a lot cooler, and a whole lot more human than he had all morning, he set off to see his partner.

He wandered into the lab, thanking God that they had a super-efficient air conditioning system. Of course it was needed to preserve not just the remains in the lab but the exhibits in the adjacent museum. He smiled wryly at the relative importance placed on dead people and ancient artefacts as opposed to live detectives. Fellow cops still looked askance at him, seemingly so content to hang around with a bunch of nerdy scientists all day and night. They wouldn’t be laughing now in their little sweat box offices if they could see him chilling out in here.

Across the lab Akaashi was exactly where he expected him to be, hunched over the platform examination table. Something was different and he paused for a moment taking in his appearance. Hair curling at the ends, slightly tousled from where Keiji had not bothered to comb it again after their visit that morning, lab coat, bare shapely curving calves. Hang on, rewind there, bare legs? He had definitely been wearing pants that morning. There is no way Bokuto wouldn’t have noticed that. But now his legs were bare all the way up from his sneakers to the bottom edge of his lab coat. Curious.

Resuming his journey he swiped his pass and joined Keiji, Washio and Sarukui on the platform.

“Lunchtime Akaashi,” he said, and prepared for the inevitable procrastination that normally followed his attempts to drag Keiji out of his lab to eat.

He didn’t disappoint. “I’m fine Bokuto san and I need to finish examining this victim.”

“Akaashi even I can see the bullet hole in the frontal bone, and if that didn’t kill him I’d be rather surprised.”

Keiji glared at him and pulled off his gloves. “It appears I am no longer required on the case then, since you have established cause of death yourself Bokuto san. I shall go and find something more constructive to do with my time.” 

Behind him Washio and Sarukui both winced at the acid in his voice.

Keiji spun on his heel and stalked towards the platform steps.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry Akaashi.”

He stopped at the top of the steps and said, without turning round, “So, do you want to know my determination of cause of death?”

Bokuto sighed. “Yes Akaashi, please tell me what killed him.”

“A single gunshot wound to the frontal bone Bokuto san; I’d have thought that was obvious.” He continued down the steps and as Bokuto watched him with his mouth open, he saw that Keiji’s shoulders were shuddering. He was laughing at him. He turned to Washio and Sarukui; both were covering their mouths trying desperately to stifle their sniggers.

He set off after Keiji his jaw clenched as he followed him into his office, and closed the door behind them.

“So you think it’s funny do you Akaashi? Making me look an idiot in front of the rest of the lab.” he growled.

Keiji stopped laughing and looked at him, seeing the hurt expression in his eyes was like being on the receiving end of a bucket of ice water. He stepped closer. “Bokuto san I’m sorry I made fun of you, truly. It was in poor taste. Actually you impressed me when you said frontal bone, usually you would have just said forehead.”

Bokuto looked at him, his expression softening as he heard the genuine remorse in his voice and saw the concern in his eyes. “I guess I’m learning something being around squints all the time. You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Am I forgiven then?” Keiji asked with a tentative smile.

Bokuto grinned. “Yeah, but you have to buy me lunch.”

“Deal.”

“And no tofu.” Bokuto stipulated.

“No tofu.”

Keiji shrugged off his lab coat and Bokuto’s eyes widened a little. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and a pair of thin, white, cotton shorts. 

“You look nice Akaashi, but what happened to the shirt and pants you had on this morning?” Actually ‘nice’ was far from what he was thinking; he looked like he should be running barefoot through wildflower meadows, preferably with Bokuto following. Not that he was going to enlighten him to that little fantasy. 

“There was an accident when they removed the body bag from the table. I got doused in body fluids. Don’t worry I showered and threw my clothes in the bin.” He added hastily, seeing Bokuto’s expression. “I had to get these from one of my bags I take overseas. That’s why they’re so thin, they’re for hot climates. Actually without the lab coat I’m a little chilly now.” He rubbed his arms to warm himself.

“Well it’s roasting outside, let’s get you out in the sun and warm you up.” Bokuto said ushering him out of his office with a warm hand in the small of his back.

Keiji paused as they reached the bottom of the steps outside and stood, eyes closed, turning his face to the sun like a flower, and just drank in the warmth breathing in deeply.

He smiled at him. “Better Akaashi?”

“Mmm.” He smiled. “Sometimes I forget what the fresh air and sunshine feel like.”

“Well why don’t we walk to the diner today; it’ll do us both good?” Bokuto suggested.

“That would be nice and it will make up for some of that calorie-laden junk food you insist on eating.” Keiji grinned setting off briskly along the sidewalk. “Last one there pays?” 

“Hey who eats all my fries? And you already promised to buy me lunch, remember?” Bokuto protested as Keiji strode away.

As he did so Bokuto realised that the fabric of Keiji’s shorts was so thin the sunlight almost passed right through it and he could see the outlines of his shapely thighs to… ‘Don’t go there.’ He told his libido firmly. ‘Just don’t go there.’

“Akaashi! Akaashi! wait up.” He hurried after him. “Akaashi did you realise you can see right through those things?” He indicated his shorts with a nod of his head.

“Oh yes I agree they are rather diaphanous, but everybody has legs Bokuto san, and I’m not ashamed of my body, it’s no worse than being on the beach. Besides, I had very little else to put on.”

Bokuto said nothing but Keiji noticed he walked a little more closely behind him all the way to the diner, effectively blocking anyone else’s view.

“You know Bokuto san,” Keiji said, stealing another fry from his plate, “the biggest problem with these shorts was that I had to take off the red boxers I had on this morning, you could clearly see them underneath.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto hissed. “Everyone can hear you!”

“Don’t be silly Bokuto san; we are the only two customers in here at the moment.”

“Yeah, well thank goodness you had a change of ...you know...to put on instead.” Bokuto muttered, taking a large bite of his burger.

Keiji smirked. “Actually I didn’t.”


End file.
